


Virus Outbreak!

by WolfGirlLegendaryHowl



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Wild Kratts
Genre: Cancer, Cure, Death, Family, Friendship, Hate, Love, Memories, Multi, Sacrifice, Virus, joy, outbreak, self - Freeform, wild kratts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGirlLegendaryHowl/pseuds/WolfGirlLegendaryHowl
Summary: Chris and Martin come across a dangerous chemical reaction. When they learn an old college friend made it, they begin to doubt their lives around this person... But it turned out, sacrifice was something that was needful. And it was painful.
Relationships: Aviva Corcovado/Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt and Laura
Kudos: 2
Collections: Macgyver 1985





	1. Virus Outbreak

Chris and Martin entered the Tortuga after being sanitized. They were rehearsing a dangerous quest they were given just hours ago. A piece of a spaceship had crashed to earth. But its contents had exploded, killing animals for over 100 yards. The Kratt brothers knew the neglected forest and were told to get in there, find the harzardous chemical, get it out of there, and bring it back to the Tortuga Foundations: The Tortuga's birthplace.

Jimmy began to drive the Tortuga back to its place, just as Chris stuff the harzard bin safety in a safe spot, where its dangerous contents would not spill out.

Aviva said, "I can't believe Angela did this! This chemical could have wiped out the whole world!"

Chris said as he washed his hands, "I know. But you know Angela. She's stubborn than a colt that a whole group of horse herders can tame. Five years in college to learn chemistry, science, biology, plant life, chemicals, everything like that. You know she likes to mix chemicals together."

Aviva answered, "Yeah, Chris, but this chemical mixture just killed 100 yards of animals! We watched you and Martin walk by each dead animal! Forty sheep dead! Five wolves, ten deer, seven hares, CK, you call this a mistake?"

Chris wrapped his hands about Aviva's shoulders, "No, but I think its time that Angela realizes that her life as a mad scientist should end... Her studies could have killed us if we were in that area..."

Aviva hugged herself tightly, "I know... But Angela and I are great friends, Chris. How can we tell her this? She loves science. We worked together in a lot of science camps, projects, and even contests! She even helped me beat Zach in one project! She made a solar oven that not only reflects sunlight, but also the lights from any light source, light bulbs! It cooked a pack of hot dogs in just three minutes!"

Chris smiled, "I'm glad you and Angela had a lot in common with each other, but do you think it's time to realize that she might be going overboard?"

Aviva answered, " Alright, then. Then, we need to talk to her when we can."

With a quick exchanged kiss, they separated for a moment. Chris went to the garage to see Martin with Laura, talking to each other. From the distance, Chris could tell it was the same conversation. Angela was a mad scientist.

Chris said, "Hate to break up your chatter, but the Tortuga is landing in a few minutes. Let's make sure we get this chemical out of the Tortuga as fast as possible... I hate to end up dead in this adventure."

Martin answered, "Yeah! Me neither!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Tortuga landed in its home base. The gang left the Tortuga with the special harzardous bin safety being taken care of. Chris and Martin were further checked and santized again for any other stray chemicals on their bodies.

Once checked and cleared, Chris and Martin met the gang at the underground lab, where Aviva and Laura finished getting the brothers their tags. THe security officer smiled, "You're all ready."

Aviva smiled, "Thanks, come on, guys. I know where Angela's office is."

The officer smirked, "She did it again, right?"

Martin raised an eyebrow, "What did she do last time?"

The man answered, "Oh, she let her dog out and had him pee some chemical, that she injected in him, on the grass so that it grew so out of control that we had to have the land dug up over seven feet and fill it with new grass."

Chris facepalm hard. His facepalm already told everyone what he was going to say. Aviva led the gang to the office and opened the knock, "Angela? Angela Boaz?"

Martin said, "Wow, she knew we were coming and make a beeline out of here."

Chris answered, "Does she have her own lab, Aviva?"

Aviva answered, "Yeah. Two actually. Come, I'll show you her 'official' one."

Martin whispered in his brother's ear, "I hope she don't inject anything in me without my knowing..."

Chris whispered back, "Why? Maybe it'll be a virus cure."

Martin whined, "I don't want Laura having twenty kids in her stomach!"

The gang turned around to see Martin flushing white to red with Chris smirking at him, "You said it, not me."

Laura said, "I don't know what you just said, but please don't repeat it."

Martin answered, "When I come out of Angela's lare alive, you won't have to worry."

Another shocking glance at Martin sent chills up his spine. Aviva answered, "Yep, she's in this one. Angela! it's me, Aviva!"

A young, bright woman turned. Chris' eyes almost fell out his head. He backed up and whispered to Martin, "Oh no... Keep me from her, dude... She made attractive gel or something!"

Martin said, "Bro, for the first time I am telling you to not date a girl. She is not the type!"

Chris answered, "She looks like Aviva, only..."

Martin cut him off, "Shut it, bro. Aviva's your girlfriend!"

Chris gulped, "I know... How can I explain to Aviva that her favorite science pal is so attractive to me?!"

Martin rolled his eyes, "I don't know, but don't fall for her."

Angela came out and hugged Aviva tightly, "How's my favorite science buddy from grade school, all the way up to college?!"

Aviva answered, "I'm fine! And you?"

Angela grinned, "Just better than ever!"

Chris cleared his throat, "Really? Not with a dangerous killing chemical on the loose."

Angela smiled her teasing smile. Martin nudged Chris in the arm, singaling him not to give in to her looks. Angela walked over to Chris and fingered his chin, "So, this is the wild man that my girl tamed in college, eh?"

Chris grew uncomfortable as she rubbed her shoulders against him. Aviva rescued the embarrassment and pulled Angela from Chris, saying, "Chris is right, Angela. What's with this new outbreak that we heard about?"

Angela, seeing the rescue, answered, "I created the best chemical mixture that no other scientist has ever done."

Chris answered, "Yeah, right."

Angela said, "Come to my lab and I will show you how it looks. Oh, thanks for bringing it in!"

Martin raised his hands in the air as the gang walked away. Chris looked at Martin and said, "Am I thinking that you are thinking to say, 'We almost died getting it'?"

Martin answered, with a grum look on his face, "Yes."

They walked far behind the gang and Angela as they went to the lab. Martin stopped six feet from the door, "If I stay away, some unknown machine won't poke a needle in me."

Chris lay his hand on the knob and said, "Just stick close to your wife, bro."

Martin smiled, "I guess I can do that!"

Just as the brothers were inside, Chris was pulled aside quickly. Martin screamed, "He's going to be transformed into a madman! HURRY! RUN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Aviva frowned, "You're seriously over reacting, Martin."

Martin opened his hands and saw Chris on the floor with a dog licking his face. Martin answered, "The dog may contain serious tongue germs that could crawl into Chris' mouth and cause him to foam at the mouth!"

Chris frowned, "Seriously?"

Angela took the chatter as jokes and laughed, "Oh, Disco? He's fine as a metal stick! He's a sharp one too," Her hand petted the dog, then ventured to Chris' arm. Aviva saw the action and clutched her fists. Martin stood, thinking thoughts in his head...

Chris stood up quickly, gently pushing Disco aside. The long-hair lab barked and went to lay down in his bed. Chris brushed the shedding fur out of his clothes, with Angela helping him. Chris backed off, saying to Martin, "Hey, bro. I just remembered. We have to get five cases of water for the Tortuga."

Martin made a face, "But we just got water the other day."

Chris winked at Martin. Martin quickly changed his pace, "Wait a second! We gave a few to our parents because they were going to have a hurricane for a few days!"

Angela wagged her hips, "A hurricane? In Maine? In March?"

Chris frowned with the look, telling Martin, 'Nice try, Martin.'

Martin said, "Angela... Chris is really sensitive to be touched by other girls," He shot a glance at red-faced Aviva. He didn't know if she was mad at Angela or him, but he had to calm both girls down.

Angela wormed up beside Chris, resting her nose on his, "I've always wanted a strong, handsome, young fellow to be part of my life."

Martin wanted to pull his hair out. He grabbed Chris by the shoulders and yanked him back. Such force, caused Angela to fall, bring Chris down under her. Their foreheads touched...

Aviva screamed, "THIS IS ENOUGH!"

Angela stood up, "I kissed the wild man?! Awe, Aviva. You are so known to be so angry over the littest things. You and Chris are friends. It won't hurt to ask Chris out on a date."

Chris coughed and wiped his mouth severely. Martin said, "Sorry, bro."

Chris answered, "Angela, I am dating Aviva!"

Martin chuckled, "That took guts."

Chris stole a glance at Martin. He stood next to Aviva and said, "I don't ever want to be near a mad scientist as you, Angela."

Angela smiled, "I can quit being a scientist -"

Martin said, "Can we get on with this virus thingy?"

Angela smiled, "Oh, right!"

Angela went to the protection box, where any dangerous chemicals were dealt with without human touch. It could be moved with a robotic arm. Chris felt Aviva's hands go behind her to touch his thighs. He held them, which told him that she was happy he stood up for them. Without the gang seeing it, Chris kissed her ear and whispered, "Your welcome."

Angela got the tube out and said, "Now I'm going to activate the mircoscope. With this, we can see how much the chemical has changed."

Chris breathed softly. He carefully watched more of Angela than the tube in the protected room. He hated how she moved such a way to get Aviva to distrust him the lest tiny bit. If he ever had feelings for Angela, Aviva would definitely go against him. He wrapped his arms about her, trying to tell her to forget about what had happened.

Angela said, "Oh my goodness!"

The gang looked at her moniter. On her face was a big smile, "With me putting that tube in the rocket piece of the ship, the space atmosphere made this chemical grow into a living being."

Martin said, looking over at Chris, "Are you telling me this thing is a monster?!"

Angela smiled, "No, silly! This is a biological living chemical Substance or What I call the BLCS. I had mixed at least five different chemicals together and had it go to spcae to see what it would do."

Aviva answered, gripping Chris' hand, "So what you are saying, this thing probably broke the rocket out of the spaceship?"

Angela smiled, "I didn't say that, Aviva. This chemical can eat through any forms of metal -"

Chris cried, "You just said it!"

Suddenly, alarms began to go off. An automated voice echoed the underground lab, "The lab has been contaminated... Please vacate the area until all systems go."

Chris ran up to the window and said, "Martin, search the window... There might be a leak!"

Aviva's voice was heard over the automated voice, "Angela, this drug kills animals and eats metal! What else can it do?"

Angela answered, "We're about to find out."

Chris cried, "Aviva! I need a flame torch, please! I found a leak!"

Martin said, "There's another over here!"

Jimmy shivered, finally finding his choice to speak, "How thick is this glass?"

Chris answered as he took the torch from Aviva, "This isn't glass, Jimmy... Martin! Get a flame torch and try to burn it until the seal forms! Jimmy, this is plastic. At least forty layers of plastic. Angela," Shooting a glance at the smiling scientist, "Your drug is a hungry one... Close it now!"

Angela pressed a button, "I just need to do one experiment."

Martin screamed, "We're on a crisis right now and all you care about is experimenting!"

Chris saw a box come out of the wall, he cried, "Are you seriously crazy?! We had to deal with twenty or more animals dead! Why do you need to kill another one?"

Aviva said, "Angela, we have footage to prove that their were animals, big and small! From the wolf to maybe the smallest insect in that forest dead! Do you really need to kill the test animal?"

Angela looked at the tube. Chris cried, "We got it! The plastic's sealing up!"

Martin cried out his victory cry, "We got it! Aren't we so good?"

Chris walked over to Martin, "Maybe, but it won't hold long. Angela, destroy the substance!"

Angela stood up and frowned, "I can't! That took my 11 months and fourteen days to create that! It's genuine! There is no second tube!"

Martin said, "Yes, but that drug killed a whole population of animals in one forest! You are so lucky Little Howler and his wolf pack was safe!"

Angela answered, "So what? Sometimes animals are annoying so it's best to help the world get rid of them."

Chris and Martin gasped, "Are you seriously going against our mission to discover animals?"

Angela said, "No, I was just trying to make an excuse so I can't destroy that!"

Koki cried out, "This is getting far too long! Angela, the Kratt brothers said to get rid of the drug, then, get rid of it."

Angela went to her computer and printed out a form, "This virus, drug, or whatever you all call it, is not what is it... This is the BLCS. This is an aging form of life. Scientists made an ageless cream for women and even men. I made it exactly opposite."

Aviva answered, "But why? This stuff caused young animals to die within a few seconds!"

Angela didn't answer. Martin said, "Angela, just destroy the tube. You won't miss it... All it is doing is causing dangerous things... It almost killed us not too long ago, had the automatic voice didn't call out."

Angela turned over her heel and pressed another button. Within seconds, the gang watched as a laser was lowered in front of the tube. Martin looked at Angela, who pressed another key. With that, the tube shattered and the contents burned. Koki said, "Not how do we know this thing isn't alive?"

Angela, silently, pressed another thing on her moniter, "Its live substance has decayed under the flames. The last time I looked, the substance was bubbling with activity; now, it's dark and nothing is happening."

Martin said, "Now with that gone, let's get back upstairs and get ready to clear out the forest."

The gang agreed and left Angela in the lab. The girls watched them all leave one-by-one. Aviva gave her a last look and left without a word. Angela remained strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris and Martin were last to leave the elevator. Something inside them were saying something that they were wishing wasn't so. Finally, Chris stopped and said, "Something is bothering me really bad, and I think I need to get it out."

Aviva looked at her boyfriend and smiled, "You can, Chris."

Chris answered, "I don't think Angela gave up so quickly... We know Angela as a stubborn mule when we try to help her. She might be a helping hand with us, but it could be a mule with her."

Martin said, "Chris, I was thinking the same thing!"

Koki gasped, "So... Are you telling me that she probably took a substance of the virus thingy and hid it?"

Jimmy cried, "Oh no! We're all gonna die!"

Chris bit his finger tightly while Martin said, "Hold it, Jimmy... Yes, the virus was stronger when we brought it in. But records are saying the animals that we have found died of old age. The virus is a chemical reaction to make people old. People, and animals."

Chris cried, "Disco! If she transfer the chemicals to Disco, who knows what could happen!"

Martin pointed to a rash on Chris' neck, "Like that on your neck? When did you get allergic to dogs?"

Chris began to itch at it, "Oh dear... Maybe Disco's saliva did have something."

Aviva said, "Then we better get down there and check on her -"

Chris stopped Aviva and blocked her from the elevator, "No! It could be too dangerous if she has it in her position. Let Martin and I get it and get it destroyed... You saw what those chemicals tried to do in the main lab..."

Aviva planted a kiss on Chris' lips, "Be careful."

Chris gulped an answer. He didn't know what was going to happen. He turned to Martin who was telling Laura the same thing, "I'm ready, Martin."

Martin answered, "We don't know what we're going up against. I think you guys should go back to the Tortuga. We'll tell everyone underground to get out until further notice."

Aviva said, "Chris, Martin! Remember, if something does happen, you know where the emergency ladder is, right?"

The Kratt brothers nodded and went back to the elevator and went back undeground. Chris said quickly, "I hope we know what we're about to do."

Martin answered, 'Yeah, I hope so."

Back underground, Martin ran to the security guards and said, "You have to tell everyone to get out of the underground labs! There's a virus that can break out and kill all of us in a manner of seconds!"

The security guard answered, "Where? Who?"

Chris answered, "All we know it could be Angela..."

The security guard snarled and picked up the phone. Chris and Martin knew that everyone hated Angela... They ran down to the first lab and called out to their friend. But Angela, nor Disco was in that lab, the lab where the seal was being eaten away by the virus. Chris said, "She has to be in the other lab. Her private lab!"

Martin took out his ID card, "Hopefully we can get in there and tell her to stop before its too late..."


	5. Chapter 5

Angela was in her private lab. She was petting her trusty Collie when she decided to check on her precious substance. She smiled, "Well, Disco... My BLCS has worked a charm. Maybe if we could transform this to make cancer cells grow old and die, we could kill cancer for all the world!"

Chris and Martin flashed by her lab. When she saw them, she stood up quickly and locked her doors. Chris cried through the glass, "Angela! You have to destroy that!"

Angela said, "Listen, Kratt Brothers. You never cared anything for what I make."

Martin cried, "But we do! That substance killed a whole flock of animals and birds!"

Angela said, "If I work on its chemical reduction, I can limit the deaths in people and animals and make it into a cure from all kinds of cancer! You know the world needs that cure!"

Chris' hand swiped down the glass, "Angela, you don't understand... People will not use your drug because they know your repetition! How many times have you made something and it got out of control?!"

Angela placed the shiny container on the table. Its substance was bubbling inside, catching Disco's eyes.

Martin said, "Angela... We understand you want to make a cure for cancer, but this thing almost killed us all in the other lab..."

Angela walked around the table, avoiding the brothers. Chris watched her and cried, "Angela!"

She turned and her hip nudged the table... The container tipped from the edge and fell. Disco barked and leaped up to catch the toy in his jaw. The trio cried out, "Disco! NOOO!"

Disco's teeth cracked the glass... The glass shattered and the dog went down. Angela cried out, "Oh Disco... My baby..."

Martin said to Chris, "They're exposed..."

Chris was panting now, "How did we know this was going to happen?! Angela!"

Angela hugged her dying pet. Chris and Martin watched, tears streaming at their eyes. Angela looked at the brothers and asked, "I have but one favor... I should've listen to you... But I wanted to save the world... My mother died from a horrible cancer. I promised her in her dying hours I would find a cure... Please, Chris... Please, Martin... Get my researches and make the cure..."

Chris and Martin watched in horrible as each second passed. Angela's young, attractive body turned from 27 to 65 in a manner of seconds. Suddenly, the overhead speakers cried, "The lab has been contaminated... Please vacate the area. Self-destruction in Five minutes..."

Chris said, "Martin... I'll get the research!"

Martin cried, "Chris! There's no time!"

But Chris was gone. Martin looked at Angela, his tears falling faster now, "Oh, Angela... Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Angela looked at Martin, "I wanted... to help my mother... Oh Martin... Please... Save my stuff..."

Martin rested his head on the glass, watering the glass with his tears, "Chris is getting them... We love you, Angela... Aviva's going to be devastated."

Angela had a little life spark, but her old body said, "Tell her... I will make her proud."

Martin watched as Angela died. Martin pounded on the glass, "Angela, no!"

Chris came running by, "I got them... Martin?"

Martin said, "She's dead..."

Chris looked into the lab and there was Angela... Died at the age of 27 in a body of an hundred year old... There lay on her lap, Disco... Already decaying. Martin said, "Chris... We have to go..."

"The lab has been contaminated... Please vacate the area. Self destruction in three minutes."

Chris said, "The elevators wouldn't work so we have to take the ladder!"

Martin ran ahead, "We have to hurry if we're going to survive this thing!"

Chris tucked the files in his backpack. He took one glance at Angela and said, "I wish you listened..."

"Chris!"

Chris ran ahead after his brother...


	6. Chapter 6

Koki said, "Aviva! I got a notice from the underground lab that it's going to self destruct... In one minute!"

Aviva cried, "The Kratt Brothers!"

Laura said, "Are they in there?!"

Koki typed into her system, "Let's see if I can access their creature pods!"

Chris and Martin climbed over five hundred steps and were still climbing. The countdown for the explosion was ringing in their ears. Chris lost his footing and hung on, "Martin!"

Martin said, "Chris! Try to fix yourself! We have to hurry!"

Chris struggled in the dark for his footing. He heard his creature pod ringing, "Oh, not now!" He reached his footing and climbed up after Martin.

The creature pod turned on itself, "Kratt brothers!"

Martin said, "Gang, we don't have time to talk... We're trying to get out of here!"

"Twenty Seconds left for self-destruction."

Chris rested his head on the bar, "We're probably not even halfway..."

Martin looked at his tired brother and said, "Chris, come on... Don't be stubborn!"

Chris looked at Martin, silence filled the air... Why was it that when someone dies their bad habits travel to the nearest person? Chris regain his efforts and began to climb. Aviva said, "My robot arm is long enough to get you guys!"

Martin cried, "In eleven seconds?!"

Aviva pressed one button, "Hang on, guys!"

Chris gripped the ladder securely, "I don't know if I can!"

"Ten, NIne, Eight -"

Aviva knew what to do... If only she could get the robot arm faster!

"Seven, Six, Five -"

Chris and Martin were frozen where they were. Chris was crying quietly... the gang watched in shock and fear...

"Four, Three -"

Aviva cried, "Got ya!"

Martin screamed, "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Aviva reversed quickly.

"Two - One!"

The explosion began in the far underground lab. Each explosion quaked the ground. The robot arm did save the brothers in time, but the explosion caused Chris to black out...


	7. Chapter 7

Chris woke up in the middle of debris. He was in pain all over and coldn't get up. He managed to push a beam from on top of him to the side. He panted from the hard work that he just wasted his energy on.

"Chris!"

Chris saw Martin running to him. Martin cradled his brother in his arms and heaved a sigh of relief, "You're lucky to be alive, Chris..."

Chris sat up in Martin's arms, "I feel so sore..."

Aviva said, "That's because the explosion knocked you out. On top of that, the pressure and the destruction was on top of you... You don't have major injuries, just regular body pain and a headache. After a week, you'll feel much better."

Chris closed his eyes as Martin hugged him close. He murmured, "Angela... Is dead."

Aviva's eyes filled with tears, "She... She didn't make it?"

Martin answered, "She did some of the substance left. She knocked it over by mistake and Disco went to catch it... Both are dead... And probably blown to pieces..."

Aviva cried, "Angela is dead... Dead?"

Martin answered, "I watched her die... In a hundred year old state..."

Aviva walked away from the debris, "Angela and I were the best science fair buddies there ever was! We won year after year! Oh, I just wished she was never stubborn!"

Chris said, "My backpack..."

Martin shushed Chris, "The less you talk, the better you'll get."

Koki picked up Chris' backpack and said, "Aviva, look! Angela's files!"

Martin said, "She wanted to turn the substance from killing people and animals into a cancer-killing drug... It never came to pass..."

Aviva was still crying, "Her mother... She died of three cancers... Lung, Breast, and Liver cancer... And this woman never smoked nor drank... She was a very sick woman. I can see what Angela wanted to help the world..."

Laura said, "Jimmy... Get the board... We better get Chris back into the Tortuga in a bed... He just doesn't look comfortable."

Jimmy answered, "At least we stopped a world-wide virus from killing people!"


End file.
